


Ice Cold

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Almost porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: For the @rooker-renegades ABCs of Merle Dixon Challenge. I got Ice! It was very fun to write! Takes place while Merle is in Woodbury. The town has fired up the generators to throw a party for a successful run done by Martinez and his men. Merle, feeling slightly jealous that Martinez is in The Governor’s good graces at the moment, decides to watch the party from afar, and reader decides to try to get Merle to join.Warnings: language, sexual explicit situations.





	Ice Cold

“Milton, you’re a genius!” You said, taking the cold drink from him, enjoying how cold it felt in your hands. You hadn’t had anything iced to drink in years. “How did you do this?”

“I used the generators” Milton said, modestly. “The Governor thought it was worth celebrating what Martinez and his group did.”

“Anything that involves iced cold lemonade, I’ll celebrate.” You said. Lifting your glass up to gesture at Martinez who stood a few feet from you. He gave you a smile and a little head nod to indicate he appreciated the gesture, then looked you up and down and gave you a look to let you know he appreciated the rest of you as well. You rolled your eyes at the last bit and he laughed. Martinez was cute, but you two worked better as friends who just happened to flirt sometimes than lovers.

Martinez and his group of men had gone out and found an entire stockpile of weapons and can goods gathered by a few apocalypse preparers who had unfortunately not accounted for walkers when they set up their bunkers. They brought back enough food to feed the entirety of Woodbury for at least four months. And of course the extra weapons and ammunition made the Governor very happy. He decided to throw a party for the entire town to celebrate the good fortune and the new level of protection Woodbury now had. Everyone had come out to celebrate, dressing up in whatever their nicest clothes were. For a lot of people, including yourself that just meant clean clothes. You had found a little sun dress to wear. Standing there, drinking cold lemonade, wearing a pretty dress, and talking to people about nothing was the closest you felt to normal in a long time.

You couldn’t help but notice that Merle wasn’t at the party though. You knew he’d be upset that it was Martinez who found the supplies that made the Governor so happy. Merle had always strived to show his gratefulness and usefulness to the Governor after he saved Merle from the rooftop he was abandoned on. You knew he got mad at himself when he wasn’t able to live up to his high expectations of himself.

You were about to walk way and look for Merle when you saw him standing on the outskirts of the party, leaning up against a tree. He was wearing his usual cargo pants, light button up and wife beater. And a scowl. Merle was always wearing his scowl. You went back to Milton to ask for another glass of lemonade to bring to Merle and then set off towards where he was standing.

You approached the side of him and he must have been lost in his thoughts because the usually hyper aware man didn’t hear you approach him. You reached out and touched his arm with the cold glass, making Merle jump and spin around, raising his arm to strike you before he realized who you were.

“Shit girl!” He exclaimed, sighing and placing his hand on his head. “I about killed you. The hell ya doing sneakin’ up on me like that?”

“I just wanted to bring you something to drink.” You said, your eyes wide with shock as you stood there holding a glass of lemonade in each hand, not sure what to do.

“Thank ya” Merle said, taking the glass you had tapped him with and took a sip.

Merle leaned back against the tree again and you looked up at him, trying to figure out what to say. You enjoyed Merle’s company; for some reason the man never bothered you like he did everyone else. He was fine to hang around with as long as you ignored how he was saying things and instead focused on what he was saying. And then again there was the fact that you two shared a house in Woodbury and had been sleeping together for a few months now.

It has happened suddenly. You were new to Woodbury and were so happy to have a safe place to be you didn’t even think it odd that you got an entire apartment above what used to be a store to yourself. It wasn’t until two weeks later when Merle Dixon showed up asking you why you were in his place that you realized you did in fact have to share. You didn’t mind. Merle made you feel safe and was pleasant enough to you.

Then on that night Merle found moonshine on a run and brought it back, you two drunkenly had awkward sex that you two were both embarrassed about. Instead of never speaking to you again, Merle asked you the next morning if he could show you sometime when he was sober that he actually does know his way around a woman. When you said yes, Merle looked shocked, and only then did you realize that he was kidding. Still, you were glad you and Merle tried again, and again, and again for pretty much every night since then. It felt good to have someone to spend the night with; Merle had come to remind you what it felt like to be a person again.

A few minutes had passed and you still hadn’t thought of anything to say. You just stated thoughtfully at Merle, studying the lines on his face and appreciating the muscles on his chest. You were aware of how cold the glass was in your hand and how warm the sun was on your neck. You put the glass on the back of your neck and groaned.

“Feel good?” Merle asked. His eyes staring intently at you as he continued to sip from his cup.

“Yeah. Nice and cold. Except when I do it I don’t jump and try to hit someone.” You teased.

“That’s only ‘cause ya snuck up on me.” Merle shot back, clearly upset that you had caught him off guard.

“The great Merle Dixon,” you said, taking a step towards him so you were almost pressed against him, “brought down by a girl with a cup of juice.”

Merle chuckled and put his arm around you,and pushed you back into the tree, his prosthetic touching your lower back.

Merle took a sip from his cup and sighed. “Never threw me nothin’ all those times I brought back information.” He mumbled.

“People can’t eat information, Merle.” You told him, running the cold fingers of your hand along his arm. “The people here care more about having something to eat and a safe place to be than scouting for intel.”

“How the hell ya think we keep ‘em safe?” Merle spat out, glaring over his shoulder to throw a look in the general direction of Martinez. “Kid gets lucky once and finds a stockpile and now no one gives a shit about anythin’ I do round here.”

“Merle, you’re being ridiculous.” You said, now rubbing your hand up and down his chest. If you learned anything about Merle in the time you two spent together, it was that the man had to feel useful. You were not quite sure what he was trying to prove, or what his exact goals were, but deep down Merle just wanted to be glad he was there to help. “The Governor knows how vital you are to the success of Woodbury. So does Milton. And even though I know you two hate each other, Martinez does too.”

“I saw him lookin’ at ya earlier.” Merle’s grip tighten on you. He had a tendency to get possessive of you around the men at Woodbury. As much as you probably shouldn’t, it did make you feel more wanted and so you let it slide for the most part.

“Just looking,” you said, wrapping your arm around his neck and pulling him closer. “You’re the only one who gets to touch, you know that.”

You two stayed like that for a minute, holding each other and taking slow sips of your drinks, enjoying the cold and the sweetness.

You took the last sip of your lemonade and looked down at your glass just full of ice. You picked a piece out and threw it in your mouth to chew. You had always chewed your left over ice on hot summer days like today, enjoying how it eventually turned your tongue numb with cold. Merle just watched you thoughtfully, enjoying the small moment of almost normal you two seldom got to have.

Merle then finished his lemonade and reached up and pressed the cold glass to your cheek, making you move away slightly and laugh.

You retaliated by reaching up and putting your glass on the back on Merle’s neck, making him twitch slightly before sighing.

“That actually feels real nice, sweetness.” Merle said, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of cold on his neck.

You reached behind Merle’s head to grab another ice cube out to chew on.

“Isn’t your tongue cold?” Merle asked, slowly rubbing his cold glass over your arms, making the hairs on your arms stand on end.

“Yeah, I like it.” You said, stretching up to playfully lick the crook of Merle’s neck.

Merle let out a short hiss. “Fuck, it is cold.”

Merle tipped his glass back to throw a few ice cubes in his mouth, clearly eager to do to you what you’d just done to him.

Merle then leaned down for a moment to place his glass on the ground, fishing an ice cube out before he did. When he stood back up, he pulled you closer into him and started running the ice cube up and down your neck.

You hissed from the cold sensation on your hot skin, and the groaned. You closed your eyes and just tried to take in everything you were feeling - the warm sun on your skin, the feeling of Merle’s arms around you, the ice cold drops of water that were now running down off the melting ice cube on your neck to your cleavage.

Merle noticed the water trails after you moaned again and licked them up with his cold tongue starting at your neck and moving down to your breasts. He then began to trail the rapidly melting ice cube down your neck to the top of your breasts, his tongue licking up the water trails the entire way down.

You returned the favor by picking up an ice cube of your own and slowly running it down Merle’s strong chest. You started at his collar bones, planting kisses on the sensitive flesh that stretched over bone and then went lower to where his pecs flexed and hardened under the freezing sensations of the ice.

You and Merle continued playing with one another. Occasionally letting out small moans and words of pleasure. You were becoming aware of just how aroused you were, the contrast of how warm you felt between you legs to how cold your chest felt only added to your arousal.

When the ice cube that Merle was using to tease your upper body finally melted, he licked up the remainder of the water and reached down to grab another ice cube.

When he went to stand back up, he trailed his cold fingers and the ice cubes up along your calves and up to your bare thighs under your dress, making you groan and twitch with the sensations. When he started to lick up the water that was left behind, you moaned and leaned back into the tree, allowing yourself to just enjoy the moment.

You were brought out of your trance when Merle placed an ice cube on the front of your panties, making you squeak and jump forward a bit. Merle caught you and laughed, pushing you back into the tree and wrapped his right arm around your lower back causing you to arch your back and push your breasts into Merle. You wrapped your arms around his neck and reached up to place small kisses along his jawline.

“Ya make the cutest fuckin’ noises ya know that?” Merle chuckled, starting to kiss your neck again as he began to pull the straps of your dress off your shoulders.

“Merle, not here!” You laughed, pushing Merle’s hand away and starting to try to readjust your straps.

“Yes here,” Merle said with a smirk. “Who’s gonna see?”

Merle never broke eye contact as he moved to push the fabric of your dress down, exposing your breast and with his still freezing cold fingers, started to tease your nipple in his hand. The coldness of his fingers made you gasp and bite down slightly on Merle’s jaw, causing him to let out a deep groan that made an entire new sensation of warmth flood through you.

You lifted your leg to wrap it round Merle’s waist and he began to grind into you, hard, pushing your ass into the rough bark of the tree.

You looked up at Merle, skin flushed with the heat of the sun and small red marks all over your body where Merle had teased you with the ice, and noticed just how blue his eyes were for the first time in a long time. In the darkness of your apartment when Merle came back from runs or from a day doing whatever it was he did to the prisoners, you never asked, his eyes always seemed muted dark blue, muddied almost. But in the sun, in the light of day with Merle looking down on you smiling, you noticed they were actually much brighter and lighter. His blue eyes had rings of darker blue around them and then lightened as they got to the center.

Merle stopped his slow, deliberate grinding of his hips into you when he noticed your expression change into something he couldn’t read.

“Ya alright?” He asked, afraid he may have pushed too far past what you were comfortable with.

“I’m fine, baby.” You said, squeezing him closer. “You have beautiful eyes.”

“Uhh, thanks.” Merle said, unable to deal with genuine sentiment for too long, he quickly changed the subject. “You have beautiful tits.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, dumping the completely melted ice, now very cold water, down the back of Merle’s shirt. When you saw the look of pure shock on his face you couldn’t help but laugh. You quickly detached yourself from him, pulled your dress back on completely and ran away back towards the party, laughing hysterically.

Merle just stood there, leaning back against the tree, wife beater soaked down the back, an erection clearly obvious through his pants, and stared at you, dumbfounded as you ran back to the party.

You shouted at him over the crowd, causing people to notice his hiding spot for the first time, “What ya gonna do about it Dixon?”

Merle just smirked, holding his arms over his crotch in what he hoped was a casual pose to hide himself, and began to think through all the ways he could punish you for this when you made it home that evening.


End file.
